


It's Only a Matter of Time

by DetectiveAtWork, reylly_obiwan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveAtWork/pseuds/DetectiveAtWork, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylly_obiwan/pseuds/reylly_obiwan
Summary: A sort of AU where Ben never turns bad and the First Order does not exist. Happy post ROTJ life.Letter style fic between Han and Luke between earthly and afterlife following Luke's unexpected death.This is the correspondence between them from the time of Luke's passing to Han's untimely death years later.





	It's Only a Matter of Time

Dear Luke,

 

I’ve spent the entirety of the last two days doing two things: worrying and crying. You know you’re one of the few people I would admit that to. You  know I’ve cried a total of about two times in my life. But since your funeral, I haven’t been able to stop. Every waking minute since then I’ve been thinking about you. If, for even a brief moment, I’m able to numb my thoughts, I’m instantly brought back by your essence that exists in every corner of my life. There are pictures of you all over. They serve as painful reminders of you on nearly every wall and surface in this house. Pictures of you and I on some of our more daring adventures. Pictures of the three of us decades ago. Of you and Ben. 

A string of memories showing all the lives you touched. Memories of a life that’s been loved. 

~~ Luke, how the fuck could you leave us?  ~~ Luke, please come back. 

I don’t know what I’m thinking. I don’t know where I think I’m sending this.  If I’m sending this. I just had to write something and feel like I was talking to you because I know it’s only been two days but I feel like I haven’t spoken to you in ten years. And it hurts more than I can explain knowing I won’t speak to you again. But maybe by writing this I can at least pretend my best friend is still out there, ready to laugh and joke with me and bring back the air that’s been knocked out of my lungs for the last two days. 

I love you, Luke.

I miss you.

I hope you are safe.

~~ Sincerely, ~~

Love, 

Han


End file.
